Forgotten Realm
by Verlerious
Summary: RikuxSora A loophole to another world, the three friends look to find an escape…except there is a problem as Riku turns into dark Riku and attacks the group. Can Sora bring him back to his sense or will he be killed by the hands of his best friend?


Pairings: Riku/Sora

Warnings: AUish, shounen ai, possible fluff and cuteness, a bit of angst….anything else I can't think of at the moment, possible spoilers?

Comments: My first Riku/Sora pairing fic…and it's based on a dream I had :bats eyes cutely: Be gentle.

Author's comment: Yes I had a little lovely dream about Riku and Sora and it was fun and now I wanna write a fic about it before I forget completely what happened…course there were XXX moments in the dream but I'll leave those out.

Forgotten Realm

_I feel like I'm floating…surrounded in the darkness. No matter where I look, I can't see anything. What's going on? Am I dead? …Has the darkness...taken me?_

Sora frowned looking around himself quickly then looked down, his eyes opening wide as he stared at the emptiness below him. He was floating on the darkness…in the darkness. Darkness was all around him with no light to lead the way out. Had his lost his battle? What about the others? Goofy? Donald? Riku? Kairi?

He felt a presence about him and turned around searching through the darkness trying to find out what it was.

"Who's there?" he asked the space around him frowning as he received no answer. The presence he felt continued to stay there; however, watching over him from a hidden place in the darkness. Maybe it was just the darkness itself watching him.

_I can't be hallucinating…right?_

Something buzzing in his head and he clenched his eyes shut rubbing at his head with both hands. There was a buzzing to his ear, a weird feeling of not being where he thought he was or should be. Voices reached out to him, familiar ones causing him to turn and follow them, clinging to them in the darkness. He could hear Kairi…and Riku calling his name. But where were they?

_Why can't I see them?_

Suddenly a small light appeared in front of him, and he quickly started to run towards it, desperate to reach it. The closer he got, the bigger it grew. Despite all else…he didn't want to stay alone in this darkness….

* * *

"Hey, you're finally awake." The voice was definitely familiar, a voice that made Sora's heart beat quickly as he opened his eyes, the first thing coming into his vision being the silver hair of Riku…and the red hair of Kairi. He frowned closing his eyes again the slightly pang in his head before he forced himself to sit up, rubbing at his head slightly.

"Ah, what hit me?" Sora asked, looking to his two friends in question.

"That'd be the heartless we fought," Riku said glancing down at him before he turned walking away. Sora frowned slightly and pushed to his feet dusting himself off quickly before starting after him. He didn't get far, Kairi standing in front of him and looking up at his face, worry in her eyes.

"Are you ok, Sora?" she asked, reaching out a hand and rubbing it against the bump forming Sora's forehead causing him to wince in pain. That heartless must have hit him so hard he blacked out. He couldn't even remember what battle he had been in, only that they were here now.

_Where is here?_

Sora glanced around quickly, noting the fact that they were surrounded by darkness once again…just like in his dream. The only difference this time was the solid ground beneath his feet, which when he jumped slightly felt sturdy as a rock. Course, the jumping also made his head hurt too causing him to stop quickly. So…they were stuck now in the middle of nowhere with their only comfort being the ground beneath them and their friends around them.

"So we're stuck here…." The words came out quietly but apparently Kairi heard them, a frown lifting to her lips as she looked at him.  
"Don't be so down," she said resting a hand on his head reassuringly. "There's got to be a way out of here. There's no such thing as an entrance without an exit." Sora blinked with confusion at that and tilted his head to the side. It didn't make any sense but at least she was trying to cheer him up. He smiled at her then, reaching up and taking hold of her hand.

"Thanks, Kairi…." She smiled at him in return, a slight tint of red coming to her cheeks as she nodded her head.

"No problem."

Sora glanced back past her towards the form standing at the edge of darkness and completely in solitude from the both of them. It made Sora feel a bit of sadness to watch his best friend so far away from him.

_I don't want to be away from him anymore…._

Riku may have grown…and the self-insurance about himself may have changed, but he was still the Riku Sora knew and loved! But it was definitely obvious that the darkness had changed Riku…at times he seemed ready to give up so easily…and yet there he was protecting Sora from certain doom…falling down with him when he lost.

_He sacrificed his body to protect me…to try and get me back._

"You should go talk to him," Kairi said suddenly, like she was reading his mind or something.

"Huh?" Sora's eyes refocused as he looked at Kairi, his cheeks red from having been caught in such a dazed mode. Wow, he didn't do that often. Maybe she didn't notice it.

"It's been a long time since you two got to speak to each other without the darkness in the way." She moved back behind Sora then rested her hands on his shoulders, her forehead resting against his back. "He really needs you right now, you know. I can feel it…he's confused about a lot of things…and he's unsure about what to do with his life now…go talk to him. I know he'll listen to you." Sora opened his mouth, ready to protest that last comment before he suddenly felt himself being pushed and he stumbled forward slightly until he caught his feet. Glancing back behind him, he found Kairi staring after him then finally nodded his head, taking a deep breath as he looked towards his goal.

_I searched everywhere for him…and didn't even know when I had found him…. If it weren't for Kairi, he would have just left again…I don't want that. _

Sora took a step closer now, his determination growing inside of him as his heart fluttered.

_I don't want Kairi to leave…but I don't want Riku to leave either. I've wanted to see him for so long…and now here he is right in front of me. _

"Riku…"

"There's no way out of here, Sora," Riku said staring up into the darkness before he looked over at Sora, seemingly just noticing the other boy standing beside him. "We may have to except fate…we may not make it out of here alive." Sora opened his mouth to speak…but closed it when nothing came out. Riku was right about that, there was no way they'd make it out of here alive…when they didn't even know how they got here in the first place. "I should be the only one to have to be here. You and Kairi…should be allowed to live your lives without suffering."

"No, you're wrong!" Sora blurted out quickly, Riku staring at him now, seeing the intensity Sora knew must be in his eyes. "You belong up there…with us!" He rested a hand against his chest, feeling the thumping of his heart. "I just know it! I can feel it….right here."

"How can you say that?" Riku asked, though he seemed genuinely curious about it. "After everything I've done…letting myself be taken over by darkness…then letting Ansem take over my body…." He looked away into the darkness again. When Sora glanced down he saw Riku's hands clenched tightly at his sides. "I…let everyone down. I let Kairi be taken…I didn't try to save her…I tried…to kill you." Riku closed his eyes quickly. "How can someone like me be forgiven for something like that. How can you still continue to call me your friend?"

"Because my heart's telling me," Sora said quickly to reassure him as he reached down to grab hold of his hand. "It's saying that you're a good guy…it's saying that no matter what, your heart is in the right place…."

"The darkness is still there inside of me…" Though the tightness in Riku's hands loosened, he still refused to look at Sora. "At any given minute, it might take over again. There's no telling if I might kill you this time…or kill Kairi…." He glanced back at the named girl who was watching them from the other side before he looked up at the sky of darkness. "When the darkness comes, it clouds my judgement and my heart."

Sora nodded his head, though he didn't let go of Riku's hand. "You just need to find your light, that's all…."

Riku looked at him then nodded. They were quiet for a bit before Riku spoke again. "You know…for a long time I thought…that maybe Kairi was my light…"

Sora frowned but nodded his head too…. "For a long time…I thought Kairi was my light too…but I don't know anymore…" Riku didn't say whether he agreed or not letting the conversation die off there…

"Riku! Sora!"

The two boys looked back behind them, and quickly moved into action, keyblades coming out as they ran. Kairi stood surrounded by heartless with no way for them to get to her. As the two boys got closer the heartless seemed to lose interest in her, drawn now by the power that was the keyblade.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted out, slashing through the first onslaught of heartless. "Hold on, we're coming!" The heartless with their antennas jittering, just kept coming, jumping into the air and slashing down at Sora, just barely missing as Sora turns around swinging the keyblade at them, destroying them and turning them to dust. He ignored the fact that each time he destroyed one, a heart would fly free…instead focusing on the task at hand.

_I have to save her!_

He shoved his keyblade through a couple of heartless, finally breaking free of them as he ran quickly towards her. "Kairi!"

"Sora!" She ran, meeting him halfway and before Sora could say anything else he felt the arms going around him in a hug as she cling to him. "Think god you're ok!"

"Kairi…" He looked down for a moment, unsure what to do before he finally lifted a hand hugging her back. "I'm glad you're ok too…." He pulled away from her, glancing around quickly before he noticed that the heartless were still around…and that he couldn't find Riku. "Where's Riku?"

"He never came out," Kairi said, frowning as she pushed her hair from her eyes and looked around. "Look! Over there!" She pointed her finger and Sora turned looking off in the direction that Kairi was pointing in. Not too far away from them were the heartless…but now they seemed to not care about Sora as their black bulk was surrounded around what had to be Riku. "They have him surrounded!"

"Riku!" Sora clenched his hand to his side and started off to save his friend. "Stay here, I have to save Riku!"

"Be careful!" Kairi called back to him. Sora nodded his head then continued running, the keyblade ready in his hand. The heartless didn't know what hit them as he plowed into them, slashing left and right in desperation to reach Riku. He threw the keyblade from his hands watching as it tore a path open in front of him, slicing through the heartless before it boomerang back to him being caught by his hand.

"Riku!" He called his best friend's name, panicking when he received no reply. Sora was already sweating and panting heavily from the strain on his body for having to wield the keyblade against so many for so long, yet he was determined not to give up. "Riku!" He tried again, calling out even as he was attacking the heartless, ignoring as best he could the pain he'd feel from those that managed to break through his guard and injure him.

_Riku…where are you…?_

"Sora, stay back!"

"Huh?" Sora stopped where he was, just in time to see the heartless before his eyes being shooting up into the air, Riku standing on the ground below them. His hair covered his eyes, his keyblade sparkling with its power before he turned to look at Sora.

"Are you ok?" Riku asked, the keyblade disappearing from his hand.

"I could ask you the same thing, you know," Sora said pouting slightly though the happiness shined in his eyes at seeing his friend ok. "You had us worried!"

"I'm sorry," Riku said easily causing Sora to frown. Normally Riku would have bragged that he was strong enough to take care of himself. But ever since he came back…maybe he just matured so quickly.

_I've matured a lot too now that I think about it…_

"It's ok…just…." Sora looked down trying to think of the words he was trying to say. "Just don't ever die on me, ok?" Riku looked up at him then nodded, eyes looking to the keyblade vanishing from Sora's hand as well. "A-and, no more disappearing behind doors!"

"You're starting to sound like my mom," Riku said causing Sora to blush slightly in embarrassment.

"It's not like that!" He tried to give Riku a defiant look, but apparently it didn't work right as the other one suddenly started to laugh at him. Sora tried not to be effected but the laugh was infectious and he started to laugh too, just happen to hear his best friend's laugh again despite their situation.

"Hey guys!" Kairi was calling out to them, her hands cupped over her mouth to throw her voice better. "Guys, a weird portal just appeared! I think we should go through it!"

"Alright! Our luck has finally come in!" Sora rested his hands behind his head as he walked, glancing over at Riku as the other walked beside him quietly. "Do you think the king might have opened it up for us?"

"We won't know until we go through."

"You're right…" Kairi was smiling happily waving at the two boys, happy to see the two of them ok and with few injuries. Sora blushed slightly waving his hand back in return before he blinked at the suddenly change coming over Kairi's face.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled in panic. "Behind you!" Sora was just turning around to see when he was suddenly slammed down to the ground. Stars danced around in his head for a few moments before he shook his head, turning it to see what had hit him. Riku looked down at him…though he didn't seem like his old self. His eyes were completely black. Though he didn't wear the blue outfit, the look told Sora that the darkness was affecting him. Maybe it had something to do with this place they were in…wherever here was.

_We have to get out of here…._

Riku was watching him carefully and Sora frowned turning to look at Kairi. "Kairi, run!"

"Sora!" She started to move over to where he was but he shook his head quickly.

"No! Just run, Kairi! I'll…I'll take care of Riku and meet you later!" She frowned, apparently disagreeing with those words but finally nodded her head stepping back slowly before she turned and ran disappearing into the black portal. "Riku!" Sora said looking back at the other only to find him gone. He pushed himself to his knees and glanced around quickly, trying to find him. Pushing up to his feet, he found Riku standing in front of the portal, his back to Sora. "Riku, fight it! Don't let the darkness take over!"

"You've got it wrong," Riku said suddenly as he held his hand to the side, the keyblade formulating in his hand. He looked over his shoulder at Sora, black eyes showing nothing though the smirk across his lips said it all. "The darkness doesn't control me…I control the darkness!"

_Something's wrong here…he's never been affected by the darkness before, even when we fault against Xenmas…so why now? It can't be this place, the darkness shouldn't be strong enough to take over! Not Riku!_

"You're wrong!" Sora cried out to him, his hands clenched at his sides. "There's something not right! Somehow the darkness is taking over! You have to let me help you!"

"I don't need your help!" Riku shouted suddenly as he turned running towards Sora, sword held at his side.

"Riku!" Sora growled out slightly as he held up his hands, his keyblade coming out just in time to block the attack brought on by Riku's blade. Riku didn't seem to listen to his call, his keyblade slamming continually into Sora's, black eyes never wavering. When Riku pulled back for another strike, Sora dove to the side to avoid it, instantly rolling to his feet and holding the keyblade up to guard himself. "Riku, snap out of it!"

"There's nothing for me to snap out of," Riku said as he held up a hand towards Sora, a black ball shooting free flying towards Sora. Again Sora dodged the oncoming attack, his mind thinking rapidly to the few moments that he'd been with Riku. Could anything have happened to trigger this sudden change in him?

_I can't think of anything!_

"The darkness can't claim me," Riku said as he held his hands up to the sky dramatically. "I am the darkness!"

"You're wrong!" Sora cried out, desperately trying to reach out to his friend in some way. "You said earlier that the darkness clouds your judgement and your heart!" Sora held onto his keyblade with both hands panting heavily, prepared for his attack. Riku seemed to take hold of the invitation and started to run towards him, holes of darkness taking place where his feet fell. "You just need to find your light! Then everything will be ok!"

"I don't need the light!" Riku yelled as he lifted the keyblade over his head prepared to bring it down on Sora.

"Then…" Sora closed his eyes then started running towards him, the keyblade at his side, moving into action. "I'll be your light!" As they got closer to each other, Riku started to bring his keyblade down, preparing for a strike Sora knew he'd never live through. At the same time, Sora swung the keyblade around, his aim set for Riku's side.

Time froze for him at the moment, warmth flooding through his body. It was almost as though he could feel the light spreading from his body into Riku's as the keyblade disappeared from his hand, his arms circling around the taller boy in an embrace.

The initial embrace seemed to be enough to slow the darkness in Riku, his dark eyes starting to lighten up as his own keyblade disappeared into a vapor of nothing. "So…ra…" he said softly before his hand fell slack.

"Riku…" Sora felt the other's weight growing heavy on him and bared his teeth to help hold the other up, his eyes searching for the portal out of there. "Hold on, I'll get us out of here." He didn't hear Riku respond, assuming that he'd passed out, and started a so progress towards the portal. Suddenly, the portal started to shrink in size closing up and Sora panicked pulling Riku along faster.

_Don't close, don't close!_

He could feel how close he was yet how far away at the same time, watching his only means of escape fading before his eyes. It felt like that time before when he and Riku had been stuck on the island by themselves…but this time there may not be an escape. There would be no chance of survival, no food, no water, nothing. Though the initial ideal of being alone with Riku hadn't hurt at all. And just like that time, he was using his body to support his best friend. So why was he panicking this time?

_He was awake then…he spoke to me! _

Maybe because Riku showed no fear and accepted his fate…maybe that was why Sora had felt comfortable despite everything. Maybe because he knew that somehow Riku would protect him, no matter what. And because of that, he knew he'd protect Riku too as best he could. Riku was always the one protecting him, taking the hits when it was for Sora himself. Why did Riku try so hard to protect him? Why did he sacrifice his body just for the sake of waking Sora up? Why was it that Riku was the first person to pop into Sora's mind when he thought about someone he cared about?

_I know why…it's obvious, isn't it?_

A glow suddenly surrounded Sora's body before exploding in a blast of white light. He glanced down at his white outfit, knowing he'd taken on his final form yet wondering how something like that could happen when he didn't have the powers of the others to help him. Shaking his head, he pushed that thought from his mind. With Riku held close to his side, he allowed the power to hover him into the air before he suddenly took up, flying quickly towards the portal. It was still shrinking causing Sora to concentrate all his power into this one final push as he sped up shooting through the portal with Riku right as the portal closed up behind them.

_We made it!_

He glanced around once he'd made it through, figuring out in his mind where the portal could have led them. The sound of the ocean caught his ears and instantly he thought of Destiny Island.

"Hey!" Sora looked to the side seeing Kairi running towards them from the beach. She was smiling, tears running down her cheeks which made Sora's heart warm to know she cared so much for them. He started to turn that way, to glide his body in that direction but his final form suddenly gave out and disappeared. His eyes widened and he suddenly fell onto the sand, a passed out Riku landing on top of him. At first the impact left his head spinning for a moment…but as he opened his eyes to find himself staring up at the sweet face of Riku, his cheeks reddened and he tried to get up quickly.

_W-why does something this simple make my heart beat so fast!_

"Are you ok!" Kairi said as she stopped beside him and helped to sit Riku up so he could slip free.

"Y-yeah," Sora answered stuttering slightly, trying to get his body to calm down though he felt himself shivering slightly. He'd been caught off guard by that and quickly blamed his final form for it though he couldn't say it was a bad feeling.

_It felt kinda nice…_

"I'm ok," He said to Kairi, trying to reassuring her though rubbing at his cheeks slightly to get the blush he was certain was still there to go away. Sora turned around, carefully lying Riku onto the ground, finding himself staring down at his face, wanting so badly to reach down and brush his hair away from his eyes, and yet forcing himself not to do that. "Riku…he's ok too…"

_He has to be ok…._

Quickly, before Sora knew what was happening, Kairi fell onto him from behind, her arms circling around him as she hugged him close, her face pressed into his back as she cried softly. "I was really worried…you guys were in there for so long." Sora's eyes saddened and he reached back resting a hand on her shoulder. She responded by tightening her hold on him, pulling him to her more. "I'm so glad…you're both ok."

"Everything's going to be alright now, Kairi…" Though he said that he wondered if everything was really going to be ok. Riku still had the darkness to worry about…and the reason for why it had taken over.

_He doesn't deserve to suffer like this!_

Sora reached down grabbing one of Riku's arms then stood pulling his friend up to him again before he looked at Kairi, giving her a confident smile. "Everything's going to be ok. I'll get Riku home and he'll be fixed up and then we can both protect you." He reached up with a gloved hand as Kairi nodded rubbing at her eyes. "I want you to stay with the king."

"No!" She cried out suddenly, holding onto Sora's hand. "What if you disappear again!"

"I'll come back!" He gave her his cheeky grin and a hard nod. "I promise. We won't go away. And if we do go away, we'll return again. So no worrying about that, ok?" Kairi smiled wiping the tears from her cheeks as she nodded her head.

"Ok," she said holding his hand with both of hers before she let it go. "But you better keep your promise or I'll have to come find you."

"I'll keep my word." He held a hand to his chest right over his heart and tilted his head to the side. "As soon as Riku's better, we'll come get you. Then it'll be the three of us again!"

"The three of us…" Kairi seemed to frown at that for a moment before it turned to a smile. Sora didn't catch it though, too busy trying to keep his hold on Riku's body. "Ok, I can except that. I'll stay with the king until you return."

"Ok…." Riku slid down for a moment and Sora quickly pulled him back up again, feeling a slight guilt at the warmth he was feeling from being so close to Riku. "We'll be back soon, ok?" He waved to her before he turned walking away across the beach heading for Riku's home. He just didn't want Kairi to get hurt, that's all.

_I just need to check on Riku first…and help him with the darkness.

* * *

_

It had only been an hour and yet Sora was finding himself nervous and very agitated. He was sleepy too but he refused to sleep, just happy that Riku's parents weren't home at the moment to freak out over everything and pretty much take over Sora's watch over Riku. He'd taken full advantage of it providing Riku with water by his bed in case he woke up and a warm rag on his forehead. Quickly afterwards he'd glanced around the old room barely remembering it after the two years yet still having his memories of his time there playing with Riku's toys. He found a small toy plane on the ground and picked it up, holding it in his fingers, remembering a time when he used to flying it around in the air, making a little sound for the engine and declaring himself the Pilot. He was quick to call Riku his copilot…which would cause the two of them to argue playfully over who'd make the best pilot. Riku would say he was the best because he could run the fastest. Sora would then say he was the best because…

…_why did I say I was the best? _

Riku made a sound on the bed and Sora quickly dropped the plane, moving over to the bed to check on him. He was hopeful to the idea that Riku was awakening and reached down, calling out his name as he held his hand, trying to bring him to awareness. Riku's eyebrows twitched for a second then went still again, a sigh slipping from his lips as he went back to sleep, completely drowning Sora's hopes of an awakening Riku. But now that he was so close again, Sora found himself staying near him, and reaching down holding his hand. He felt Riku's fingers twitch slightly and smiled squeezing his hand gently.

Kairi would probably come looking for them soon. He knew she would because he'd have done the same thing. But for the moment, he was enjoying his time alone with his long lost friend, despite that friend currently being lost in his sleep.

Sora reached down with his free hand, brushing Riku's hair lightly from his face. He bent over some, bringing his face closer to Riku's and feeling the warmth of his breath against his skin. It was definitely comfortable, though it made his skin shiver gently. He knew what it was he wanted to do, but didn't know if he should do it or not. At least on the good side of things, Riku was asleep and wouldn't know it had happened.

_It'll just be a quick one._

Sora closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and swallowing slightly before he lowered his head down pressing his lips to Riku's. They were definitely warm to the touch and he felt his cheeks heat up. Here he was kissing his best friend and for what reason? Because he was special to him? Because he liked him? Thought he was cute? Had hidden desires for him? Loved him?

_I love Riku…_

Sora started to pull away from the kiss but suddenly something grabbed the back of his head pulling him closer and his eyes shot open in surprise, a sound of protest barely escaping from his pinned lips. He found himself staring into those green eyes of Riku's and struggled, panicking now.

_Oh know, he caught me!_

He tried to pull back, but the hand on the back of his head kept him from moving. His body started to slow its fight, his mind trying to register what it was that was going on. Why was Riku awake! Riku's lips opened against his and Sora found himself following suit, still staring down at those beautiful eyes. The sudden touch of a tongue against his lips made him gasp in surprise.

It was apparently enough for Riku because the next thing Sora knew the other's tongue was in his mouth, moving gently around soothingly. It calmed Sora enough that he stopped trying to pull away, instead responding the light touches in his mouth as he leaned in closer to Riku hesitantly touching his tongue to the other's. It made him want to laugh with giddiness, though that wasn't possible with Riku's tongue in his mouth.

Riku's hand finally released it's hold on the back of Sora's head, instead gently petting at the spiky hair before coming down, brushing against one of Sora's cheeks gently. Sora trembled under the touch, finally pulling himself back to stare down at Riku, panting softly and blushing hotly. Riku was panting softly as well, though the redness in his cheek was only slightly seen.

"Ah…" Sora started to say then closed his mouth, not quite sure what to say. "I…um….I-I didn't mean to…." The redness in his cheeks just grew stronger as Riku started to sit up in the bed.

"Sora is my light," Riku said softly, his eyes still looking at the flushed boy beside his bed.

"Uh…w-what?" The surprise was evident on Sora's face.

_He remembers that!_

"That's what you said to me," Riku replied as he got out of the bed. Sora took a slight step backwards despite himself, which caused Riku to stop where he was, a confusion coming over his face. "When we were stuck in the darkness together. You remember, right?"

"I-I remember…." Sora said. His cheeks puffed up for a moment before he exhaled the air out. "Just…um…I…didn't think you'd remember that. You were taken over by the darkness."

"And my light brought me back," Riku said walking over to stop in front of him and smiling as he looked down at him. "My light saved me from the darkness."

_I…I'm Riku's light now…._

Sora could say nothing against that, just stared up at Riku with his mouth slightly gaped opening. Again his lips were claimed and he found his eyes slipping shut slowly as he reached up holding onto Riku's shirt again, making sure the other wouldn't leave him again. He felt Riku hugging him closer and he hugged him back resting his head against his chest.

"I promise I'll be the best light ever. I'll keep the darkness away." Sora looked up at him suddenly. "But wait! What caused the darkness to take over in the first place!"

"The cut from Xenmas's sword," Riku said quietly, pointing to where the scar was beneath his shirt. "Maybe it had something to do with that."

Sora blinked then frowned shaking his head slightly. "Would something like that really cause the darkness?"

"He was a Nobody," Riku reminded Sora, his tummy tightening slightly when Sora reached down to touch it, though he didn't pull away from the touch. "A really hard to kill Nobody…I wouldn't be surprised if he could cause it."

"Yeah...you're right," Sora agreed as he pulled his hand away finally, letting it fall at his side. "But don't worry!" Sora grinned now, hitting a hand into his chest then wincing when he hit too hard. "I'm your light now! So it's my job to keep the darkness away no matter what! You can count on me!"

Riku nodded slightly as he reached down holding the hand over Sora's chest. "But if it gets dangerous-"

"I won't leave!" Sora said cutting in quickly. "I won't give up on you, ever! And if you go somewhere…then I'll go with you!" Riku seemed to think about that for a moment before he looked at Sora, smiling softly.

"Alright," he said taking the hand and pulling Sora close to him again. "Then I'll take your word for it."

"B-but, Riku…" Sora continued, blushing when Riku started to kiss him again. "We…gotta go see Kairi now. I told her we'd be back as soon as you were better."

Riku sighed at that but continued to hold onto Sora, not letting him go just yet. "Fine. I should have known you'd agree to something like that." Suddenly Riku was looking at him again, a twinkle to his eye as he pulled Sora closer once more. "But I get to have one more kiss before we go."

"Alright then." Sora pressed his lips up giving Riku a quick kiss on the lips, blushing slightly then giving him his big Sora grin. "There. You've received my kiss and my heart."

Riku frowned slightly, feeling slightly gypped out of his kiss until he thought about the other thing said and smiled chuckling slightly. "Well…as long as I get to have your heart too…I won't complain…." Riku let Sora go and started for his bedroom door, glancing back at Sora. "In fact, I'll give you mine so we'll have an even trade."

Sora's face reddened again. "T-that sounds like a good deal to me."

"And…" Riku said suddenly stopping and looking at Sora. "I think you used to say you were the best because you could jump the highest."

"Huh?" Sora blinked in confusion, not sure what it was Riku was talking about. As he glanced down he saw the toy plane on the ground in front of him and his eyes widened.

_The toy plane! He heard that all! _"Wait, you were awake!" Riku took advantage of the distraction and escaped from the bedroom. "Hey! Get back here!" Sora gave chase after him, though he didn't feel the angry, only feeling the happiness of having his best friend around again.

_A-Are…we still considered best friends…or are we more?_

"Riku!"

END….

Yeah this is just gonna have to stay a one shot. I realized I'm not really that good with Riku/Sora pairings. So I'll stick to my day job. Vincent/Cid, Duo/Heero…things like that…heh heh.


End file.
